


Take my hand - Rayleigh x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Take my hand - Rayleigh x Reader

“Careful there beautiful,” the older man hums behind you, catching you as you stagger drunkenly through the streets. The bar had just closed and you were very, very drunk. You look up at him and giggle, bobbing from side to side loosely, “shucks handsome! You’re such a big help! Walk me home? I’ll make it worth your wild~” you purr, tossing him a drunken wink. “Sure,” he chimed happily, offering his hand to you, “take my hand, I’ll keep you from stumbling around.” You giggled and take his hand, “such a gentleman~ this way handsome~” You cheer drunkenly as you lead the way with his help of keeping you up, preventing you from falling over. “J-just over here,” you stammer, giggling all the way to your home. You tug him up the stoop and to the door, “this is it, ‘cum’ inside with me,” you purr, tossing him a wink. “I couldn’t, I just came to ensure you came home safely,” he hummed, raising your hand and kissing it. “Come on, I want you to f-fuck me,” you hiccup, pouting. “I could naver take advantage of a drunk woman,” he hummed releasing your hand, “goodnight.” You reach to stop him and fall forward, his kneejerk reaction was to catch you. He embraced you in his arms tightly and sighed with relief, “are you alright beautiful?” You smile cheekily and nestle your face in his chest, “nighty night.” As you drift off to sleep, he was left with no choice but to reach around you to find your keys.

The next morning, as you take in a waking breath, his scent came to you strongly, “mmm,” you hum sleepily. As your eyes flutter open, you see the bare chested man sleeping before you. You groan and sit up, ‘shit… Don’t tell me I- at least this one is sexy…’ You look over his sleeping his form and smile. He hugged your waist and buried his face in your side. You smile and gently stroke his cheek, causing him to stir awake. He peered up at you and smiled, “good morning beautiful, are you hungover?” He asked curiously, releasing you from his hold, saddening you a bit. “A little… Did you want some breakfast?” You ask the dreaded morning after question. “Oh please, allow me, you go ahead and get some more rest, I assure you I won’t rob you,” he chuckled jokingly. You looked to him confused as he got up, he was still wearing pants beneath the sheets, “um, okay..?” You lay back down confused, no one had ever done that before after a night of binge drinking. You lay looking up at the ceiling and couldn’t stop thinking about whatever was occurring at this moment, have you just hit the jackpot? Only time would tell, and if he actually made you a breakfast. “Do you have a tray?” The man called from the kitchen. “N-no I don’t,” you called back. 

He soon reentered with a few plates of what you assumed was breakfast that he was carrying on his arm, “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I made you a bit of everything. The traditional bacon and eggs, some crapes, and my personal favorite, a breakfast sandwich, it helps with hangovers. Oh! And I also brought you some juice and coffee, not sure which one you wanted more,” he hummed as he carefully placed your beautifully placed meal on your lap. “U-uh, juice is fine,” you hum, still in awe of this spectacular meal. He hands you a fork and politely holds your juice for you as you dig into your breakfast. Your eyes flutter from your food to him, back and forth for a bit, “something the matter? Is the food not satisfactory?” You shook your head and finish what was in your mouth, “it-it’s just- well…” You pause for a moment. “Well?” He hums curiously. You blush looking away from his sweet face, “w-was I good..?” You ask awkwardly. He paused for a moment to register what you were saying, then bursts into laughter, “you were pretty drunk last night weren’t you? You don’t even remember.” You blush hard from embarrassment and tear up, “all you had to say was no…” He stopped and placed his free hand on yours, “I didn’t mean to upset you. What had happened was you came onto me, but I refused. It’s not right of a man to take advantage of a helpless woman, it strips him the title of being a man.”

You turn to him in awe, “e-excuse me?” He chuckled and picked up your hand, kissing the back of it, “I think you heard me.” You blush heavily, staring at him, “t-then how did you find my keys? I keep them-“ He raised up the keyring, “they fell out of your cleavage after you passed out.” You raise a brow at him, “and my nightgown?” He chuckled, “I woke you up for a brief moment and had you change. You tried to get me to sleep with you once more during that time and tore my shirt open, but you inevitably passed out. Passing out as you straddled above me.” You were just in disbelief, “how do I know you didn’t just screw me in my sleep?” You question, “simple, you diaphragm would be sore, your body is very small and I could have easily destroyed your insides with just minor thrusts.” You squint your eyes doubtful, “show me.” He rubbed his neck embarrassed and stood up, setting aside the glass of juice, “as you wish.” He took himself out and your jaw dropped, he was quite large, the width of his shaft was as thick as his fist. This man, was completely polite, humble and not for a second, with temptation, did not take advantage of you and even made you breakfast. He blushed lightly putting himself away, “I did tell you that I was telling you the truth.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and bent over to pick up his shirt, “I should be going..” You get up, forgetting you had a lap full of food, getting it all over your sheets, “h-hang on! Don’t leave!” He looked over to you and frowned, “oh dear, you made quite the mess.” You shake your head, “I don’t care. Listen. C-can you stay around a little longer..? Please..?” He chuckled and came around to the side of the bed you were standing on, gripping and tilting your chin lightly bfore placing a kiss on your forehead, “as you wish.”


End file.
